Car shopping with the Cullens
by the cullen lover
Summary: Emmett wants a new car since his is now not drivable. So everyone goes to help him buy it. first fanfic so be nice please. OOC
1. You Did What?

Car shopping with the Cullens

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here.  
**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room, holding my sweet Bella in my arms when I heard the crash. It came from outside in the front of the house.

Bella looked up at me and said, "What the hell was that Edward?"

"I don't know. Let's go check it out."

When we got outside, we weren't the only ones that heard the crash. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Bella and I had all come down to investigate. There in the front was what used to be Emmett's jeep. Right now it looked like a huge call of metal. We all looked stunned to say the least. Rose was the first to recover.

"EMMETT, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR CAR?"

"Ummm, its a funny story, you see-"

"Emmett, please tell me that what I just saw in your head didn't happen."

"Haha Yeah Edward it did."

"Someone better tell me what Emmett did or so help me God…" She didn't need to finish what she had to say. We all know what happened when Rose got mad. And let me tell you it's not nice.

"Rosie calm down baby. It's not that deep. You were the one who always said that my car was a piece of shit, so now it really is a piece of shit."

"That doesn't answer the question as to what the hell you did to your car!"

"Well, like I told you this morning, I was going out for a ride, that's when it hit me that I'm overdue to get a new ride. I mean Alice got her Porsche, Jasper got the motorcycle, and Bella got the Guardian. I just wanted to get a new one. So I was thinking about all the cool ass rides I could get. So that got me all excited. Then i turned around to come ask what you thought when-"

"Well you didn't have to wreck your car just so you could get a new one Em. We could've still used it."

"Yeah I know. But it wasn't my fault that the car is wrecked though."

Everyone just rolled their eyes at Emmett. It was always like Emmett to be the one behind everything but this time it wasn't actually his fault. So I had to defend him for once.

"No you guys, it really wasn't his fault. Just hear him out."

"Thank you Edward. So as I was saying, I was coming home to tell you my plan, singing along with the radio, when BAM, out of nowhere, this huge ass deer came out of the trees and smashed into the front of my car. Good thing no one was passing by or it would have look fishy when I walked away from the car perfectly fine. So after I got the deer out of my windshield, my car was far from mechanical repair, even for you Rosie. So I just balled it up and brought it here. And that's about it."

After Emmett's wonderful tail, (heavy sarcasm there) we had to figure out what we were going to do with the 'car' that was taking up room in our driveway. We just decided to put it behind the garage so no one would see it and get suspicious. Then we headed in to the living room to talk about Emmett not having a car now. We hadn't been talking long when I decided to ask Carlisle's opinion on the matter at hand.

"Carlisle, what do you have to say about this?"

"Well it is up to Emmett weather or not he still wants a new car. You know I don't mind if you go and buy a new car. Just nothing to outrageous please."

"Well I guess were going car shopping Emmett."

"YES!"

**Yeah so hope you liked it. short i know. others will be longer... i hope. you don't have to r&r just r if you what. or the other r. pick your weapon. **


	2. Bentleys

DISCLAIMER: Hey guess what

**DISCLAIMER: Hey guess what?? This isn't mine. So that means that I don't own any of it. So that means that YOU little mister can't sue me. So HA!!**

**EPOV **

I was just about ready to bust. Emmett's thought were driving my up the wall. All he was thinking for the last 15 minuets was, _I getting a new car, I getting a new car, I getting a new car, I getting a new car_, over and over and over again. I really wanted to hit him in the face. It was driving me crazy.

"Emmett, can you please think of something else other than getting a new car. Or at lease stop repeating it over again in your head please."

"Sorry bro. Guess I'm really stoked about the car that's all"

Emmett, Rose, Bella and I were all in my Volvo and Alice and Jasper were in her Porsche. We didn't want to take to many cars to the dealership. We were all driving to one of the dealerships in Seattle since there weren't really any good ones in Forks.

"So Emmett, have you thought about what kind of car that you wan?" He really hadn't told us about any of his plans about it so I was wondering what he was going to get.

"Yeah I have a few cars in mind. One of them I was thinking about is the new 09 Dodge Viper or like a Bentley. They have a new one and its called The Continental Flying Spur, and it looks likes a fine piece of ass." We all laughed at that. I've never referred a car to a piece of ass. "Ok, ok, stop laughing. Then there is the Audi Q7. That's a car that more people could fir in. So I was leaning more to that one. And plus it's really sexy. Not as sexy as you Rosie. Then the last one that I want to look at is the 08 LR3. It's a Land Rover if the human didn't understand the car talk."

Bella just rolled her eyes at yet another human joke. "Thanks for clearing that up Emmett."

"No worries…Snuff." Did I just hear him right? Did he just call her Snuff?

"Dude. What did you just call her?"

"Well I thought that I would give her a little nickname. I think it cute. I like it. Buy hey Bella if you don't like it then I won't use it."

Bella thought about it for a few seconds. "No Emmett I think it's kinda cool. It's cool if you call me that."

"Thanks Snuffy. Haha that's really catchy. Ok from now on there is no more Bella. She has now become….Snuff Ball!! Insert cheering crowd here." Oh, Emmett will be Emmett with his nickname abilities. So after about 45 minuets of driving and Emmett talking about car possibilities, we had finally made it to our first stop of the day. Alice and Jasper had beaten us there so they were already looking around. We were looking at the Bentleys first. I must say that they do look like fine pieces of ass. Not that I had ever looked at anyone's ass but Bella's. But this still doesn't compare to that.

"So Emmett, do you know how much one of these costs?"

"Ummm yeah it says here that they cost 170,990. That's a good asking price." Just then some old, and by the looks of it smelly guy came over to us to ask out help. When he was about 45 feet away, I could already smell him. Man this guy needed a bath. Big time.

"Hello all you young, beautiful youngsters. My name is Joe. Is there anything that I can help you with today?" Did he just call us all beautiful? Oh man this is going to be fun messing with the old timer.

**So yeah I know I left it on a little bit of a cliff but I got tired so I stopped. So what will they do to mess with Joe?? Well just hold your pants up and wait a day then you will find out. Goodness me. Just pick one of the r's or both it's your choice, or in Edward's words it's your face. So yeah….bye. **


	3. for the 2 people who are reading this

Ok so I know that I haven't really updated my story in a while but I really need 2 know, does anyone really want to read this

Ok so I know that I haven't really updated my story in a while but I really need 2 know, does anyone really want to read this?? I mean I'd be cool with you saying that my story sucks ass but just tell me, but if you want me to keep writing then I will start up again and write more often. So give me a word, or in this case a word or 2. keep it Pepsi homies.


	4. Dealing with Joe

Ok even though no one told me that they wanted to keep reading this, I decided that I was going to keep writing it just for my own benefit

**Ok even though no one told me that they wanted to keep reading this, I decided that I was going to keep writing it just for my own benefit. So…yeah. **

**DISCLAMER: yeah I still don't own this. Sorry to burst your bubble.**

**EPOV**

"Hello. Joe, was it?"

"Yes my lovely young man. What can I do for you?" Emmett was looking at me and trying to hold back his laughter. _Dude, why the hell is this guy talking like we are 5?_

I just looked at him and shrugged. We were all trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Rose was the first one to recover and started talking.

"Um…my boyfriend here was thinking about buying a new car since his jeep…broke down?" It sounded more like a question.

"Well. I am so honored that you would come here to my shop. That just makes my day my lovely children. I just might cry." And he did shed a tear. Man this guy was really creepy.

Bella had to hide her face in my chest to hide her laughter and not be rude. Rose just looked at him like had a third eye but kept talking.

"Um…yeah…sure. I guess your welcome. So he was looking at this model here and I think he would like a test drive. Right Em?"

He was unable to trust his voice do hi just nodded. What I heard next shocked me the most since we pulled up to the dealership. Joe was so preoccupied with talking to Rose, that when he finally looked at Emmett he started thinking very dirty things him. It was so freakin' nasty, that if I could I would have puked.

_OMG! That guy looks like a Greek God. If he wasn't already taken by the blond, I would totally bend him over and- _

That was all I could take "OK…um Joe how about that test drive?" I had to practically yell at him to stop the thoughts.

"Ummm. I will absolutely do that test drive. Let me go get those keys for you." I totally didn't see the double meaning of what I had said and regrets it at once. As he was walking away, I couldn't help but shudder at his thoughts of Em and I with him…covered in raw hamburger meat.

"Edward, are you ok? You look extra pale." Bella was looking at me with concerned filled eyes.

"Yeah I will be when I get Joe's thoughts out of my head."

"What was he thinking?"

"Me…Emmett…naked in hamburger meat…Joe in tight leather. UGH! I can't think about it anymore." Rose, Bella, Alice, and Jasper, who had just walked over, broke out in laughter. Bella was hunched over with her hands on her knees trying not to fall over.

"Dude, you serious? He wanted to have-"

"Yes Emmett! Now please drop it now!" just then, Joe walked up. What great timing.

"Oooo. Who's dropping what?" once again, there was another round of laughter.

"Emmett and Edward here were going to drop their pants to see who has the sexier boxers on." Oh I was going to kill Rose.

"If you want, I would love to be the judge of that." This had gone too far, and I was about to hurt Joe.

"No thank you Joe. Rose here was just making a funny," did I just say that? "Anyway, we would just like to drive the car and then see if we want to buy it. Ok?"

"You got it sexy." And then he had the nerve to wink at me. "Ok Emmett, lets drive this baby."

After that, Joe and Emmett went off on their test drive. Of the car. Not each other. Meeting Joe was one of very strange and somewhat disturbing. I honestly thought that he was going to do some of the things that he was thinking. I just hope Emmett can hander himself alone in a car with him.

So will Emmett be ok in the car with Joe? Who knows? O wait I do. But don't worry you will find out when I feel like typing the next chapter. Until then. Pick your r and do it.


	5. The Drive

**DISCLAMER: oh hell yeah this shiznits is mine… yeah right man. I wish. **

**Em Pov**

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. I had to be in the same car with this guy when he wants to do stuff with me and raw burger meat. To say I was scared would've been an understatement. I was petrified. I mean come on. I'm a vampire here. I attack fully frown bears for their blood. I shouldn't be scared of some guy. But man oh man was I.

"So. Emmett, right?" Oh my god. That look he was giving me was freakin' me out even more.

"Um…yeah."

"How do you like he she runs?" Man I swear if he doesn't stop scooting closer to me, I am going to kick him in the nuts when I get the chance.

"Yeah. I mean she's really smooth and very comfortable. She's a nice ride."

"I'm glad you like it." Jesus Mary and Joseph that purr was discussing. "So you like it both ways I can tell."

"WHAT?!"

"I mean with cars. Your girlfriend said that your jeep dies and that it one of the more manly rugged cars. And now you are looking at the Bentley here which are the manly luxurious cars. I was just commenting on how you like both." I had to have a sigh of relief there.

"Oh. Yeah I guess you could say that."

Laughing, Joe had to ask that stupid ass question that I truly hates with a passion. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Umm…" oh crap. Now what was I going to say. I didn't want to confront him and had an awkward turtle moment. Ugh man way did I have to look so damn sexy? "Nothing. I just…thought you meant…with cheese. That's all." Cheese Em? Really?

"Cheese? How do you go both ways with cheese? I've never hears about that before?"

I had to have a chuckle about that. "Well, some people are um cheddar people and some swill. I just thought that you were saying I liked both." I think he was actually buying this. Hell, I was buying this.

"So…what do you prefer then?" Damnit. That stare was back and was irking me to no end.

"I… um I'm a swiss kinda guy. You can't go wrong with the classic turkey and swill. Right?" please believe me. Please believe me. Please believe me.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can make a mean turkey sandwich. Maybe you could try it some time." I almost, and I say almost because I controlled myself, almost ran the damn car off the road when he said that and touched my arm. At least he moved it when he saw I was loosing control.

"Dude. I'm going to be blunt with you here. I. Am. Not. Gay. Ok? I have a very hot girlfriend whom I love very much and don't want to loose. Even if I was gay, and no offence to you here buddy, but I would go for someone with a little more hotness in them and a little less…oh I don't know grayness to them. You seam like a…nice kind of guy who should be with someone special. But I mean dude, my brothers and I aren't who you are looking for in life. So I'm going to ask this nicely. Could you please, and this is coming from the bottom of my heart (even though it is dead), please leave my brothers and I out of your sexual fantasies?" He was just sitting there staring at me like I had ran over his puppy with a truck, and was about to cry. "Oh come on Joe. Please don't cry on me. I'm no help when people cry."

"No, no. it's just… no one has ever told me to find someone special in my life until you and… you really don't know how muck that means to me Emmett. I mean that truly. Thank you." And then he leaned over and gave me a hug. It was almost like one of my hugs. Just a little freaky.

"Umm…yeah Joe no worries man. But could you, you know, let me go now?"

"Oh…yeah. Sorry about that."

"So we cool now right? No more trying to get into my pants?"

"Haha. yeah. I promise I won't try and get in your pants."

And there you go folks. I kinda like Joe. It would be funny to see Joe and Emmett together don't you think?? Yeah?? No?? Fine then be that way…well yeah next chapter will be…I don't know yet. But I will tell you that there will be no more freaky duds like Joe anymore. I don't think. I'll have to get back to you on that. I don't know when I will update next but keep your minds open but your dogs' opener. Yeah I have no idea where the hell that came from so don't ask. Until next time peeps. (Don't you just love those things? I do.) R AND R BABY!!


	6. Cullen Fun

**DISCLAMER: Not mine babe. sorry. the guy down the street might own it though. go ask him**

**EM POV**

Man, I can't believe that I actually got thought that drive with that guy. I mean, don't get me wrong, after you told him that you weren't gay or bi then he was kind of cool. I was relieved when we got back to the Bentley dealer and I saw my Rose standing there waiting for me. I had never been so happy to see her. I all but ripped the door off the car just to get to her.

"Rosie, baby. I missed you."

"Em you were only gone for like 30 minuets. Was it really that bad?"

I thought back to the drive that I had just taken and tried to decipher if it would be considered bad.

"Well Rose, it started off bad, then it got a little worse. But in the end, it's all good in the hood baby." She just rolled her eyes at my attempt to act cool. I thought I was good at it. "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

They all started to laugh at that. I felt like I was missing something funny and I didn't like it when something funny happened and I wasn't there to see it.

"Will someone please tell me what I missed? Or will I have to tickle it out of Snuffy here?" Edward decided to speak up then.

"Well, Em, we had a little but of fun while you were gone." Well that sucks. I was getting hit on by an old guy and my family was having a blast.

"What did you do?"

"Well…"

**E POV**

We stood and watched Emmett drive off with Joe. I just couldn't help but laugh at what Alice had seen would happen to him. I just hope he didn't bust a cap in Joe's ass. Bella and I started to walk around looking at the cars and killing time.

"You know, I bet you would really cute driving one of these cars. Don't you think?" she just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Edward, you know that I don't want a new car. I just want something that gets me from point a to point b. Nothing fancy that someone would want to steal." I had to chuckle at that.

"But if you get a Bentley, then you would get to point b a lot faster…and look good doing it." She didn't get a chance to answer me. Alice came over to us bouncing around like she wanted something from us.

"What is it Alice?" I couldn't read her mind since she was blocking me from it.

"Well, since we know that Emmett is having some 'fun', I thought that we could have some fun of our own."

"What did you have in mind?" the look in her eyes told me that I would regret going alone with her plan. She came over to Bella and me and told us of her plans. We looked at her with raised eyebrows. Was she serious?

"Just go along with it. Please?" those damn eyes could get her anything. Sighing, I nodded and went to go take my place on the other side of the room. This should be fun.

Just then, like Alice said it would, Lady Gaga's Just Dance came on the radio that was playing and it all happened.

_A red one  
Convict  
Gaga  
I've had a little bit too much  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe.  
How does he twist the dance?  
Can't find my drink or man.  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

I stood and watched Bella, Rose and Alice do their thing in the middle of the room. Bella started to shake her hips with the beat along with Alice and Rose. People started to notice and were looking at the girls with odd looks in their eyes. Then they started to shake their hair and Bella's flew everywhere. She looked so happy and free and beautiful. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I watched her.

_Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Gunna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

It was time for Jasper and I to go and join the girls. I started to move with the beat like Bella did. I started jumping up and down by the time I got to the girls. I looked at Bella to see that she had her hands up in the air, he eyes closed, and a smile on her face. I just had to pull her close to me and dance with her in my arms. I saw that Alice Rode and Jasper were all dancing together.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside out babe.  
Control your poison babe  
Roses with thorns they say.  
And we're all gettin' hosed tonight.  
What's go-ing out on the floor?  
I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore.  
Keep it cool what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

We all broke apart to go get some of the people that were standing around and pull them with us and have them dance. Some of the people were hesitant at dancing, but we got a lot of people to dance with us.

_When I come through on the dance floor checkin out that catalogue.  
Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw.  
And I ain't gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex until the til done until tomorr' yeah.  
Show me I can see that you got so much in the jean  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
There's no reason, I know why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down._

There were about twenty of us that were dancing now. We were all jumping around and flinging out bodies around. I felt like I was at a club but with cars and people in work clothes.

_I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
I'm psychotic synchypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
Go. Use your muscle comin out work and hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, I got it, and your popped coll'_

By the time the song ended, a lot of the people were sweaty and out of breath, one being Bella. Her face was flushed and she was laughing. All the other people were looking around with smiles on their face as well. Then, they all started clapping for us. We stood in the middle of the circle and bowed. I never knew that dancing in a random place would be so much fun. Bella walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"That was so much fun." She just looked at like I had a second head.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken. I would've thought that Edward Cullen just said that he had fun dancing."

"Well little missy, be prepared to be mistaken." She just laughed and kissed me again.

"Man its hot in here. Can we go outside and cool off?"

"Anything for you love." She led me to the door and we stepped outside feeling the cool air on our skin. Bella let out a sigh and relaxed into my side. We then saw Emmett pull up in the car and he looked a little anxious to get out of the car. He all but ripped off the door and came running to Rose.

"Rosie, baby. I missed you."

"Em you were only gone for like 30 minuets. Was it really that bad?" he replayed the whole drive in his head and I tried not to laugh at what I saw.

"Well Rose, it started off bad, then it got a little worse. But in the end, it's all good in the hood baby." She just rolled her eyes at his attempt to act cool. "So, what did you do while I was gone?"

We all looked at each other remembering what we just did. I looked back at Em and knew he would be mad after we told him what we did. He would've wanted to be there.

"Will someone please tell me what I missed? Or will I have to tickle it out of Snuffy here?" I thought that I would tell him then.

"Well, Em, we had a little but of fun while you were gone."

"What did you do?"

"Well…" I told him all about our little dance and he just looked at me with his mouth hanging open. If he could, I bet he would be crying by this time. I did feel bad that he was left out.

**EM POV**

NOOOOOOO. I can't believe that they went and danced to my favorite song without me. They knew that I loved Lady Gaga. Well, we'll just have to go to the next dealer and do another song.

"Oh come on Em. It was just one song. There will be others, don't worry." I looked over at Jasper. He had a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"There better be." They all just rolled their eyes at me and my love for that song.

"Getting back to the reason that we're here, did you like the car Em?"

"Yeah it was really cool. I think I want to look at the other cars before I pick though." They all nodded and we started to head back to our cars. When we got in the car, Edward turned around to talk to me.

"So Em, where to next?" I thought about where I wanted to go next and decided."

"Let's go look at the Audis now." And we were off.

**Yeah!!!!!! I really liked this chapter. I would really like to see Edward dancing to that song and at a car dealership no less. So yeah that's about it for now. Again, I don't know when I will update but I might get another chapter out before new years. So keep your eyes pealed along with your potatoes. (I am really weird) Every one have a GREAT Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Oh, and if you haven't listened to that song, go check it out now. It's really cool. Keep it Pepsi people. **


	7. Shaking What His Momma Gave Him

**DISCLAMER: I don't own this but my dog, Mo Jo Jo Jo, claimes that he does. so go talk to him.**

**EM POV**

We were driving to the Audi dealership all in our own little conversations. I was talking to Rosie, and Edward was talking to Bella. I was still kinda pissed that they all got to dance to Gaga and I didn't but I would get my chance to show shake what my momma gave me. Somewhere alone the line, Bella decided that she needed to eat, so we were going to stop and her some grub at McDonalds. Alice and jasper was already when we pulled in the parking lot. We all got out and walked in so Bella could eat. Some teenager was behind the counter taking orders looking board.

"Hi, welcome to McDonalds. What can I get for you?" when he finally looked up, it looked like he was about to pass out. He just started at all of us with huge eyes and his mouth open. That was one of the reasons why I loved being a vampire. I was just too hot.

"A little full of yourself there Em?" I looked over at Edward and gave him a smug look. Like he doesn't think it about himself. He didn't answer that so it must be true.

"Hi. Can I get a number one with a Pepsi please?" the guy was still staring at us that I don't think that he even heard what Bella had said. She had to wave her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Umm…sorry. Could you repeat that please?" he tried to avert his eyed to the counter to stop from looking at us but he kept stealing glances at us.

"Yeah. Can I get a number one with a Pepsi?" Bella was trying not to laugh at the poor kid.

"Yeah, umm that'll be 5.80 please." The kid was practically shaking when Bella handed

him the money. He had it really bad. He gave her back the change and we went to go sit

down so Bella could eat. We all just kinda stared at her while she ate. In all honesty, it looked really nasty whatever it was.

"Will you all stop staring? It's just a burger."

"Bella love, I know that it might be good to you, but pardon my French, that stuff looks like shit." I started laughing hard at that. Edward never really swore around us so I thought it was funny when he did.

"Well you all don't have to look at it." We still just stared while she ate that thing. "Stop it guys." We all just laughed at her and went into our separate conversations.

Once Bella was done with her crap food, we walked out to the car and started her up. Rose was talking to me when it happened.

"…so I was thinking that we could go and look-"

"Rosie, stop a second. Edward, don't move and turn up the radio." They all just looked at me but did what I said. I was finally going to get my chance to dance and it was to a really good song. I opened the car door and hoped out of the car along with Rose.

"Emmett what on earth are you doing?" by that time, everyone was out and looking at me in the middle of the parking lot waiting for what I was going to do.

"I'm shaking what my mamma gave me baby." Timbaland's The Way I Are started to play from Edwards's car then. The base was thumping and you could feel it on the ground. By the time the words started, people from inside the restaurant were looking out the windows looking to see what was going on. I walked over to Rose and started to mouth the words to her.

_I ain't got no money. _I emptied out my pockets to show that I didn't have money.

_  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date. _I pretended that I was driving then.

_  
I can't even buy you flowers. _I picked up a flower that was in the grass and gave it to her and she smiled.

_  
But together we can be the perfect soul mates. Talk to me girl. _I walked away then and hoped that she would give in and do this with me. I felt her hand on my shoulder and turned around to her and smiled happy that she was playing along.

_Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta flow for me. _She shook her head and pointed at herself.

_  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free. _She moved her hands down her sides and pretended to give to me like it was free and winked.

_  
We can work without the perks, just you and me. _She pointed at me then at herself._ Thug it out 'til we get it right. _Then she turned around and started to grind with me for the chorus. Damn, I knew there was a reason I loved this woman.

_Baby if you strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like I like I like_

The people from inside were starting to come out now to get a better look at out show. People just love us no matter what. On the next verse, Jasper pushed Rose and me away and brought Alice out to where he was to sing to her. She just looked and giggled at him.

_I ain't got no Visa. _He held his thumb and forefinger out like he was holding a card.

_  
I ain't got no Red American Express. _He acted like he was swiping a card.

_  
We can't go nowhere exotic. _I had to laugh when he did a little hula dance. It looked so funny.

_  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best. _He got down on his knees in front of Alice and was holding her now. _Talk to me girl._

_Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta flow for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks, just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

Alice did the same thing that Rose did on her part. Then Alice and Jasper along with Rose and I were grinding again on the second chorus.

_Baby if you strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are_

Now everyone that was outside with is were bobbing their heads along with the beat and cheering us on. God I love dancing. On the next verse, I don't think that anyone of us was expecting what we saw. He brought Bella out to where we were standing and she was blushing like hell with all the people looking at her. He then mouthed the words to her.

_Baby girl. _He took her hand and kissed it to reduce her to blush even more.

_  
I don't got a huge ol' house. I rent a room in a house. _She rolled her eyes at how wrong that statement is.

_  
Listen baby girl. _He twirled her around and held her to his chest.

_  
I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat. _He put his hands on her hips and swayed them back and fourth. Yeah! Go Eddie!!

_  
So listen baby girl. _He got all serious looking and pointed at her to listen. It's not like she wasn't already.

_  
Once you get a dose of D.O.E. You gon' want some mo'. _He pointed at his lower region of his body and smiled at her all seductive like. I think that he might actually be my brother with that move.

_  
So listen baby girl. When I make it I want you there. Want you there, yeah._He spinned her around and put his hands on her hips and we danced until the music died out and clapping started to fill out ears. We all looked around then at each other and started to laugh. The clapping died down and we all gathered around the cars.

"Oh Emmie, that was so much fun." Rose gave me a hug and kissed me.

"Yeah man, you did good. So are you happy that you got your dance in today?" I looked over at Edward and gave him a big smile.

"Oh yeah Eddie. I'm happy now." He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about hating the name Eddie. We all just laughed and headed to our next destination.

**Well good golly miss dolly. That was a lot to write. But man it was fun. Hope you liked it as much as I did. So yeah. Hit me up and tell me how I did. You can even say that you hated it. Ill just be happy that you commented on it. So peoples, have a great MLK Jr. day tomorrow. And go eat some apple pie. For me. (You know it sounds good right now) So I will see ya when I see ya. In other words, keep it Pepsi. **


End file.
